Stan Perkins
Stan Perkins '''is a guest character on the FX series '''Justified. Perkins was an occuptant that had rented out Helen Givens old house and had his stuff vandalized by Arlo Givens as well due to the fact he was late in paying Arlo. However, Perkins and his "nephews" pays a visit to Arlo's house after discovering the $75,000 worth of drugs that he had stashed in a compartment in the closet was gone, and one of his "nephews" viciously tackles Helen Givens to the ground after she attempts to assault Perkins with a knife. Perkins only appearance in the series was in the Season 1 episode The Lord of War and Thunder, and it is likely that Perkins was put back in prison after Raylan busted him. Perkins is portrayed by guest actor Eddie Jemison. Biography Background Perkins is a drug lord who just got out of prison after finish a six-year term for illegally selling prescription drugs. Perkins owns a bath-and-kitchen furnishing business, in which his "nephews" handle the shipping (His nephews also have spent time in prison, but mostly for petty crimes and nothing serious.) Perkins arrives in Harlan in order to move "hillbilly heroin" aka Oxycontin throughout it, and in the meantime lives in the old Givens residence, where he has to pay Arlo rent. It is never known where Perkins comes from, but it is likely implied by his rude comments about people in Harlan during his discussion with Helen that he possibly comes from the Northern US. Season 1 Perkins first appearance in the episode "The Lord of War and Thunder" is when he arrives home to find that Arlo has vandalized his property due to the fact Perkins never paid his rent. Hunter Mosley "resolves" the issue by making Arlo admit that he will pay for the damage, and then makes them shake hands, but Arlo knees Perkins in the groin and reminds him once again to pay his rent. Soon after Hunter and Arlo leave, Perkins makes a mad dash to the bedroom closet, and opens up the secret compartment to find that his drugs are missing. Perkins and his "nephews" then pay a visit to Arlo's house where he tells a confused Helen that Arlo took something valuable of his and he wants it back. Helen asks him what he will do when he finds Arlo, to which he admits that he is going to kill him. It's the last straw with Helen, who attempts to stab Perkins with a knife and ends up being tackled to the floor by one of his "nephews". Later, Arlo brutally attacks the "nephews" in a diner in retaliation for their attack on Helen and suffers a heart attack. Raylan learns through Johnny Crowder that Perkins is illegally moving Oxycontin throughout Harlan. Raylan pays him a visit and Perkins shows him what Arlo did to his nephews, who are bruised and battered. Raylan explains the backstory of the house and how it used to belong to Helen, and he would go there whenever Arlo was raging. Raylan asks Perkins if he wants to know his favorite hiding spot, and herds him into the bedroom, going to the closet and opens the secret compartment where he finds the stolen drugs. Perkins attempts to make a dash for it, but Raylan hits Perkins in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground. Perkins admits the last time he checked the drugs weren't in there, and he further explains that there was $75,000 worth of drugs in the compartment. Relationships *Arlo Givens: Landlord, deceased *Helen Givens: Landlord's wife, deceased *Raylan Givens: Landlord's son, U.S. Marshal *Ted Bentley: Nephew *Mick Bentley: Nephew Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Living Characters